


This Island

by smokingwire



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I mean.. mostly just thoughts I have about plastic beach, Mentions of alcohol, Phase Three (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingwire/pseuds/smokingwire
Summary: the one who lives while all else dies





	This Island

**Author's Note:**

> just something I wrote while listening to murdoc's pirate radio episodes. might not be completely canon-compliant

Plastic Beach. Where all that ever was ends up. Where he ended up. Drunk off his arse with a homemade battery operated effigy of his daughter, the shell of the person who knew him best. Lovely company. 

Christ what a shit show. 

How did it get to this? He thinks, for not the first time, that maybe this is all just a sick hallucination. Really, he's still sat in Kong watching it crumble around him. But that would mean it never turned to ash, and that he never took the insurance money. Money he spent on rum, drugs, and a suspiciously cheap island... 

Right, best not to think on it. 

Maybe this is just what he deserves. Isolation, hatred, surrounded by the forgotten trash of the world. He thinks it's quite fitting. Makes a mess of his own life and runs away, only to drown in everyone else's pollution. The irony isn't lost on him; he never acknowledges it. Better things to worry about, after all. 

For example: the book. 

The book about this place, about him, sits in the corner of the lighthouse/radio station/designated bar. Everything about it is daunting. The way it showed up one day out of the thick and oily plastic sludge. And how every time he opens it he can feel eyes staring, and not just the ones he gave to notreallyher. He doesn't know what it means, to find your entire life and what appears to be every life you've ever lived documented (and without any of his genius input, he'd likely point out to you). He does know, however, that it unnerves him. Which is why he's currently wishing it away, hoping that by chance he's run into some luck and that the next time he looks in it's direction, it'll be gone. 

A glance, an exhale, a drink. He's used to disappointment, but it still stings. 

Another day on this island.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more but I'm not quite sure what I'm doing with this. feedback is very welcome
> 
> p.s. listen to pirate radio it has lots of good music


End file.
